


Preface

by ReginaPrince



Series: The Modern Prometheus [1]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaPrince/pseuds/ReginaPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Frankenstein - one of the most scientifically brilliant minds of the modern age - attempts a highly unorthodox experiment that blurs the line between satisfying humanities ever increasing thirst for knowledge, and upsetting the natural order by playing with matters that ought not to be played with. When Victor is faced with the product of this experiment, will he be able to handle the repercussions of his actions, or will it be up to a certain army doctor to repair his mistakes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preface

Despite the obvious link between BBC Sherlock and Mary Shelly’s Frankenstein, _The Modern Prometheus_ was not, in fact, inspired by Benedict Cumberbatch’s (admittedly brilliant) role in the 2009 play by Nick Dear. If I were to pinpoint the exact time the idea to merge the two began festering in my head, it would have to be when I was reading a fanfiction myself, and I came across one particular paragraph. The scene went along the lines of:

> **John:** Sherlock, as much you wish you were a robot, you’re not. You’re a human. And humans need food.  
>   
>  **Sherlock:** No John, I wouldn’t want to be a robot. As much as I’d love to give up my necessary bodily functions I still require the use of my most vital human organ, the brain. If anything, I’d want to be a cyborg, and no I do not want toast you cannot make me eat when I am on a case.

I’m quite sure it was better written than that.

In any case, this got me wondering about Sherlock being a cyborg. And because Frankenstein has always been my favourite book, naturally I thought of Victor Frankenstein being the one to create this cyborg. And so, a modernised version of Frankenstein/Sherlock was born. I do want to make this clear; Sherlock is most probably not wholly human like the Creature was. Similarly, he will not react to the world the same way the Creature did.

 _The Modern Prometheus_ will be written in three parts, called Volumes, just as Shelley’s original book was. It’s not necessary to have read the book to follow the story, though I would highly recommend you do because this story is littered with references to both Sherlock and Frankenstein, and it would be much more enjoyable to read if you understood them. Also, it’s simply a great book.

The first volume, titled ‘Conception & Creation’ follows Victor’s initial idea to create a humanoid being. It is an epistolary novel, so is presented in an array of styles (from library records to text transcripts). Sherlock himself doesn’t actually appear in it, so those who aren’t interested in Frankenstein at all can skip it - though it’s not really all that long in comparison to the following part and you’d be missing out on a very in-depth background. Volume 2 is titled ‘Rejection & Acceptance,’ which is where the world of Sherlock finally features, and where the main story occurs.

 _The Modern Prometheus_ actually ends with Volume 2, so Volume 3, ‘Pain  & Pleasure,’ is to be an optional sequel. Whether or not it gets written depends on the popularity of the first two volumes, and if I’m still interested in the concept when I get to writing it.

It is named  _'The Modern Prometheus'_ not just because that is the alternative name for Shelly's original book but because this story is, essentially, a modernised adaptation of Frankenstein, the book - hence, ' _The **Modern** Prometheus'_. Not the most original concept, but hopefully the same will not be said about the story itself. Victor Frankenstein and all related characters obviously belong to Mary Shelly, and Sherlock Holmes and all related characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (and by extension Mark Gatiss  & Steven Moffat). I claim no ownership over them and do not intend to gain any material profit from my writing of them.


End file.
